Sugar overdose
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: "¿No preferirías hacer esto con una chica?" Tino no se esperaba que la costumbre de reunirse a cocinar con Berwald seguiría después de tanto tiempo.


Algo que pretendía ser corto, sin sentido, cute y fluff para compensar la falta de SuFin q he tenido q pasar en los últimos días. Terminó siendo todo lo anterior menos corto XD

No pensaba subirlo, pero se encargaron de hacerme un lavado de cerebro para q lo publicara, así q aquí esta. Espero q les guste!

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Hetalia no es mío, ¿por qué me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado para el pequeño finlandés.

Tino se encontraba jugando tranquilamente, cuando escuchó un sonido y de inmediato se asomó por la ventaba.

Una camioneta blanca se había detenido en la casa de enfrente, de la cual salió un hombre cargando una pequeña jaula, seguido por una mujer rubia, y algo más alejado, un niño de lentes los observaba con cautela. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Berwald.

Por lo general, Tino trataba de evitarlo lo más posible. Berwald era demasiado serio y callado y esa mirada fría siempre le producía escalofríos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Algo no marchaba bien y desde donde estaba, era más que obvio que algo le incomodaba profundamente al sueco.

El hombre guardó la jaula en la camioneta y le dijo algo a la mujer que Tino no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego le acarició la cabeza al niño de lentes y se fue.

La curiosidad pudo más. Esperó hasta que Berwald estuvo solo para salir y preguntarle qué pasaba. El sueco se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero de inmediato regresó a su expresión sombría.

-Se la ll'varon…

-¿A quién?

-Ch'rlotte…

Según le contó Berwald, había encontrado una perrita blanca abandonada un día de camino a su casa. Le dio lástima dejarla ahí, así que decidió llevarla consigo y tras mucho insistir a su madre, finalmente accedió a permitirle conservarla. Por suerte, Charlotte resultó ser una perrita muy buena y no les dio problemas, pero desde hacía unos días que se había empezado a comportar de manera extraña y en esa mañana, cuando la fue a buscar, la encontró echada y ya no quiso levantarse. Al final llamaron al veterinario, quien les dijo que tendría que llevársela para revisarla mejor, pero que posiblemente no era nada grave. Sin embargo, eso no bastó para tranquilizar al pequeño rubio.

Tino sintió una oleada de simpatía por el otro niño. A pesar de no haberlo tratado bien, pensó que no le gustaba verlo triste.

-¡No te preocupes!-le sonrió para confortarlo- Estoy seguro que Charlotte va a estar bien.

Berwald lo miró unos instantes y luego centró su atención en un punto al final de la calle, como si esperara ver la camioneta que se había llevado a su mascota de regreso. Realmente estaba muy preocupado y el finlandés no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

-¡Ya se!-exclamó de pronto, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza-Ven conmigo-lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a su casa, más específicamente, a la cocina.

Tino comenzó a rebuscar en la alacena y los cajones y empezó a sacar varias cosas y otros utensilios. Berwald no sabía qué pensaba hacer.

-Cuando estoy triste…-empezó a explicar el pequeño ojivioleta mientras vertía harina en un tazón-mi mamá y yo hacemos galletas. Eso siempre me anima-volvió a sonreírle- ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?

El sueco dudó. No se sentía con muchos ánimos para cocinar, en verdad nunca lo había hecho antes. Pero al ver el rostro radiante del finlandés, pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

Para cuando terminaron, la cocina estaba hecha un completo desastre que después tuvieron que limpiar. Las galletas se les quemaron y sabían bastante mal, dado que confundieron la sal con el azúcar, pero de cualquier manera, pasaron un rato muy agradable y Tino se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando Berwald no sólo le dio las gracias, además le sonrió.

Al día siguiente, el sueco fue a buscarlo para informarle que Charlotte había vuelto a casa y no sola. No era que estuviera enferma, había tenido cachorros.

-¡Hana-Tamago!

La perrita se olvidó de comer el betún de chocolate que había caído en el suelo y miró inocentemente a su dueño, como preguntándole si había hecho algo malo.

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí mientras estamos cocinando-la regañó el finlandés y la guió fuera de la cocina, sabiendo de antemano que intentaría volver a entrar-En serio, es bastante traviesa. Yo pensé que sería más parecida a su madre.

El sueco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió decorando el pastel recién hecho.

Desde ese día en que Charlotte había tenido que ir con el veterinario e intentaron hacer galletas por primera vez, habían pasado cuatro años. Ahora él y Tino se encontraban estudiando el primer año de preparatoria y aún tenían la costumbre de juntarse a cocinar de vez en cuando.

Berwald se distrajo momentáneamente de los comentarios de su amigo sobre Hana-Tamago (uno de los cachorros de la primera camada de Charlotte) y extendió una mano para quitarle una manchita de crema de la mejilla.

-¡Su-san!-exclamó el ojivioleta sonrojándose violentamente por la repentina caricia-¿Qué te dije sobre hacer eso?

-A'tes no te m'lestaba-replicó inocentemente.

-Eso era cuando éramos niños. Ahora es…-desvió la mirada-Me da un poco de pena.

"_Y haces que piense cosas que no son…"_

Todo había estado bien hasta hace unas semanas, cuando Berwald mencionó por accidente en la escuela que él había preparado el almuerzo de Tino (que por cierto también hizo el favor de entregarle porque se le había olvidado) y que al día siguiente, el finlandés prepararía el suyo. Eso fue más que suficiente para desencadenar las burlas de un cierto danés.

-¿La feliz pareja se junta a jugar a la comidita?

Y claro, tampoco ayudó mucho que el mismo Tino mencionara después su costumbre de reunirse a cocinar con cierta frecuencia.

-¿Así que están practicando para ser buenas esposas?

Y cuando los molestos comentarios al fin terminaron (gracias a un callado noruego que terminó por fastidiarse y obligó al otro a guardar silencio) y pensó que había pasado suficiente vergüenza, Berwald tuvo que hablar.

-No me m'lestaría que f'eras mi e'posa.

Claro que no supo cómo interpretar eso. Seguramente debía haber sido un comentario al azar, una broma o una…

"_¿Confesión…?"_

Pero luego de eso, Berwald no volvió a tocar el tema, haciendo suponer que efectivamente había sido una broma y Tino fingió que lo había olvidado. Si bien desde ese día no volvió a sentirse tranquilo cerca del sueco, rompiéndose la cabeza tratando inútilmente de explicar por qué le había dicho eso y sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido. Y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de algo:

Sus sentimientos por Berwald iban más allá de la amistad.

Pensándolo bien, su relación con el sueco era un poco extraña para ser solamente amigos. Dejando de lado el hecho de que les gustara "jugar a la comidita", habían otros detalles que a Tino nunca le habían parecido raros hasta ese momento. Por ejemplo, definitivamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Aquello no debería ser nada fuera de lo común, puesto que eran vecinos y además estaban en la misma escuela (y misma clase), pero lo que no le parecía normal era el que le agradara tanto la compañía del de lentes a tal punto que se sentía mal en esas ocasiones cuando no podían irse juntos a la escuela en las mañanas o algo se interponía y Berwald le pedía que se adelantara para volver a casa. Y también, ¿qué amigo se tomaba la molestia de prepararle el almuerzo a otro? Honestamente, ese tipo de comportamiento era más esperado de una novia a su novio.

-Se e'tá q'mando.

-¡Ah!-exclamó de pronto el finlandés al notar que salía humo de la sartén donde tenía unas manzanas con azúcar y canela-¡E-estaba distraído…!¡Ay!

Intentó quitar la sartén del fuego, pero se quemó la mano por accidente y Berwald tuvo que intervenir. Movió la sartén y luego condujo a su amigo hasta el lavabo, abriendo la llave del agua fría y colocando su mano bajo el chorro. Tino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ten más c'idado-era obvia la preocupación en su voz.

-Lo sé…lo siento…

Siguieron unos minutos de incómodo silencio que el ojivioleta rompió con un suspiro.

-¿No crees que esto es muy raro?-el sueco lo miró, no seguro de a qué se refería- Quiero decir…ya no tenemos doce años, ya no somos unos niños y aún seguimos jugando a cocinar.

-¿Ya no te g'sta?

-No es eso pero…-tomó aire, temiendo de antemano por la respuesta de su amigo-¿No preferirías hacer esto con una chica?

Berwald se apartó de pronto, sobresaltando al finlandés por tan repentina reacción y no sabiendo cómo interpretarla.

-¿Ya no qu'eres e'tar co'migo?

-¿Huh?¡N-no! No es eso lo que quise decir…-miró al suelo y ya no dijo nada más. El de lentes le dio la espalda, con la muy clara intención de marcharse-¡Su-san, espera!

Corrió hacia él y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que se detuviera. Eso hasta que Tino cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y ahora fue él quien se apartó de golpe, sonrojado hasta las orejas y balbuceando excusas y disculpas a medias.

-¡No es que no quiere estar contigo…! Yo…tú…nosotros…¡Me agradas mucho!-se cubrió el rostro con las manos-¡Qué vergüenza!

Soltó un respingo cuando Berwald lo tomó delicadamente por la barbilla. Y su sorpresa fue todavía más grande cuando lo besó en los labios. Tino estaba más que confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Aún e'tamos ju'tos?-preguntó sin más rodeos y con un dejo de esperanza en su voz-¿T'davía te g'sto?

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir. Le tomó unos cuantos instantes a su mente pensar en otra cosa coherente- U-un momento, eso quiere decir…¿Yo te gusto?

Ahora fue Berwald quien, aunque aparentaba continuar igual de inexpresivo que siempre, sintió una súbita oleada de temor, confusión y vergüenza.

-¿No…s'bías?

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

-En la e'cuela, d'je que…

-Ah…-lo interrumpió sin querer el finlandés. Así que había sido una confesión después de todo.

-Nu'ca lo n'gaste.

-Nunca volviste a comentar algo al respecto.

-Cr'í que h'bía s'do cl'ro.

-Y yo que había sido una broma.

Nuevamente un incómodo silencio. Tan sólo se oían los pasitos de Hana-Tamago volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Ambos evitaban mirarse y era difícil decir quién tenía el rostro más rojo. Pero Tino pensó que debía hacer algo antes que la situación se complicara aún más. Y después de todo, ya sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

-Su-san…-lo llamó con suavidad, y se acercó cuando vio que no le respondía, tomándolo de la mano-Mi respuesta a lo que dijiste. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

Tomó aire para armarse de valor, se paró de puntillas y luego juntó sus labios con los del sueco, quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan agradable sorpresa.

-Creo que fui lo bastante claro-dijo el apenado ojivioleta-Pero por si acaso: en verdad me gustas, Berwald.

Gracias a tantos años de conocerlo, fue capaz de notar el brillo especial en los ojos de su amigo…¿o ahora era novio? debido a sus palabras. Tino sonrió.

-Aunque...me gustaría aclarar una cosa. Pienso que "esposa" es demasiado prematuro y también, el término es algo incorrecto, dado que no soy mujer.

-¿N'via?

-Discutamos eso luego. ¿Por qué no mejor…?¡Ah!-iba a proponerle que celebraran el inicio de su relación comiendo el pastel que hubieran preparado, pero alguien se les adelantó-¡Hana-Tamago!

La perrita alzó la cabeza, completamente manchada de chocolate y ladró alegremente. Se las había ingeniado para trepar a la mesa con la ayuda de una silla.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-la alzó en brazos- Ahora tendré que darte un baño, y el pastel…

-No la r'gañes-intercedió el sueco, divertido por la situación y recordando que su mascota hacía lo mismo-P'demos h'cer otro y lo que q'dó de ese-Hana-Tamago se relamió, satisfecha-se lo llevaré a Ch'rlotte.

Al finlandés no le quedó de otra más que estar de acuerdo. De cualquier manera, todo pretexto para estar cerca de Su-san, era bien válido. Y sabía que el otro se sentía igual.

-Pero me preocupa algo…¿Qué van a decir cuando se enteren?

Se refería claro, a sus amigos de la escuela. Especialmente al responsable cuyas burlas habían ocasionado todo.

Al día siguiente…

-¡JA!-el danés soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, haciendo que Tino se sonrojara y Berwald gruñera, molesto por su reacción-¡Siempre lo supe! ¿No te lo había dicho, Norge?-el otro rubio a su lado simplemente lo ignoró-¿Y para cuando es la boda? Me imagino que la novia va a ser Tino, porque tú-indicó al de lentes-te verías muy mal con un vestido.

-¡Soren!-exclamó el apenado finlandés.

-Ya puedo verlo…-continuó hablando-"¡Buenos días, amor!"-exclamó, intentando patéticamente de imitar la voz de Tino-"¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?"-guiñó un ojo, en lo que pretendía ser un gesto provocativo y que hizo que el sueco ejerciera todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo-"¿O me prefieres a mí?"

Por mucho que la imagen descrita le pareciera sumamente tentadora, Berwald no podía permitir que el danés siguiera molestando a su querido ojivioleta.

-Por lo m'nos yo no te'dré que c'mer lo de la c'fetería.

El danés dejó de reír de golpe y miró a la feliz pareja disfrutando de su comida casera, comparada con la de él que era comprada. Era obvio cual sabía mejor, sobre todo desde que ese inglés de cejas grandes empezó a trabajar ahí.

-Norge, ¿no crees que…?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Y salió corriendo a toda prisa. El otro rubio no tardó en seguirlo.

-Parece que podremos tener un poco de tranquilidad después de todo-sonrió el finlandés-Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana me toca preparar el almuerzo. ¿Hay algo que quieras, Su-san?

-A ti.

Tras lo cual lo besó en los labios.

El rostro de Tino se puso más rojo que un tomate y Berwald sonrió débilmente. Sabía que Soren no regresaría hasta mucho tiempo después. Realmente se encargaría de disfrutar del tiempo a solas con su novio antes que volvieran a molestarlos.

* * *

Chibi!Finlandia es la cosa más linda del mundo, solo después de Chibi!Suecia. Siento que luego haré algo de ellos dos exclusivamente de cuando eran niños… Y lo de Hana-Tamago comiendo pastel está basado en un hecho verídico! O bueno…no tanto. El perro de una tía llora cuando estamos comiendo postre y no le dan XDDD (todos decimos q tiene una crisis de identidad, cree q es una persona…) El otro día no dejó de llorar hasta q le dieron helado XD

**Reviews plz?**


End file.
